


Uncertain Legacy

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Not Children of Earth Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: The decisions made now may have far reaching consequences, so choose with care.





	Uncertain Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #276 Advice, at [](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/)**fan_flashworks**  
Same 'universe' as my story, “Holding Close and Letting Go” but stands alone.

“Can we have a word?” Gwen asked, standing tentatively in the doorway.

Ianto looked over his glasses at her inquiringly. That phrase coming from Gwen never boded well, but he politely put down his pen and gestured for her to take a seat. Jack was in London for a meeting, and Ianto was stuck in the office doing paperwork.

“I could use a break from all this excitement,” he acceded with a laugh. “What can I do for you, Agent Williams.”

She made a face. “You know I hate that.”

“Times change,” he reminded.

“Yes, they do, and speaking of... how do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“The kids.”

“Ah,” Ianto nodded, having a suspicion that he knew what she was getting at. It wasn't a subject he enjoyed talking about, but he and Gwen had gotten closer over the years. They _talked_ now. The two families had even gone on holiday together. He often enjoyed their chats, but this was never going to be a subject he liked discussing. That in mind, he let her take the lead.

“I know Tyler wants to join Torchwood. And Arwen...you know I'm her hero. I worry she's going to want to follow in my footsteps.”

Ianto sighed. “It's one thing none of us considered when we decided to make Torchwood Three family-friendly, was it?”

They'd made it safer, as safe as they could, so they would be there to raise their children. Ianto himself had decided to pull back from fieldwork years ago. He was now second in command at the Hub, while Gwen was second in field operations. Everything was going well... until the kids started growing up. Now there were new challenges to face.

“Are you going to let him?” she pressed. Gwen was never known for subtlety. Jump right in, was her modus operandi.

Ianto took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “I wish it was that simple, but he's not a little boy anymore. He'll be a grown man soon, with his own life to live. As much as I want to protect him and keep him safe... I can't,” his voice broke slightly on the last word.

“I want Arwen to be a... I don't know, a... scientist, or a doctor,” she said.

“We employ both,” Ianto reminded her wryly.

“Rhys was hoping she'd stick with the Rugby.”

“And I was hoping Tyler would grow up to be a paramedic like he wanted to when he was four. Then he learned what his parents did for a living, and started watching those bloody Ancient Alien shows. Arwen is careful and has a good head on her shoulders, Gwen, I think she'll be okay. I know you'll worry, we all do. But if you try to forbid her from doing something...”

“Jack could refuse to hire her,” she said with an edge to her voice.

“Oh, so this is what this is about. You want me to talk to Jack about turning her down if she ever applies?”

“You could,” she said stubbornly.

“Discrimination,” he returned. “If she has the right qualifications and we're hiring at the time, and she's the best candidate...”

“I don't know if I can watch her go out there, every day!” Gwen insisted.

“And if Tyler comes to work here and she doesn't, that wouldn't be fair and she'd call us on it.”

“So we don't let either of them work here. Sorted,” Gwen reasoned.

Ianto rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to avert a building headache. “You need to talk to Jack about this,” he told her firmly.

“I came in here for advice,” she told him imploringly.

“And I don't have any. I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I do know if they want to work here and we deny them, they'll go find something else dangerous to do. Somewhere we can't keep an eye on them. That's all I've got. So I'm sorry I don't have all the answers.”

“I guess I have to let her go then,” Gwen murmured, tears starting to glisten on her lashes.

Ianto wasn't sure whether she meant let Arwen join Torchwood, or let her go out on her own. He decided not to ask. They were trailblazing. Until they'd taken a stand and worked hard to change it, Torchwood Cardiff agents had had an unacceptably high mortality rate. And very rarely did any of them dare try to raise a family. Everything was different now, and time would tell whether the decisions they made would be good ones or bad ones.

“Unfortunately, the birds do eventually leave the nest, Gwen.”

“So what can we do?” she asked him, one last plea for reassurance.

“The only thing we can control. Love them.”

**THE END**

9/27/19


End file.
